Jeunes et cons
by Asianchoose
Summary: Faire des bêtises, s'en vouloir, en rire. C'est un refrain perpétuel quand on est jeunes et cons.


Disclaimer : titre tiré de la chanson éponyme de Saez. Les personnages sont à JKR.

Note de l'auteur:

Je faisais du ménage dans mes dossiers et j'ai été surprise du nombre de textes mettant en scène Albus S., Scorpius et Rose. Je crois qu'il y a deux ans je n'écrivais quasiment que sur eux. Et je vous avoue que retrouver ces vieux OS m'a donné envie de réécrire sur ces trois-là. Bref, j'espère que ce texte écrit en 2010 vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !  
PS : ils sont pas très polis, ces gosses.

**Jeunes et cons**

La nuit arrive lentement sur la plage. Les oiseaux regagnent leur nid, les baigneurs sortent de l'eau, la plage se vide peu à peu. Scorpius garde les yeux rivés sur le coucher de soleil, ignorant bêtement la brulure.

— Tu vas finir pas te rendre aveugle.

Il n'est pas surpris quand il se retourne. Cette voix, il la connait par cœur. Il peut la reconnaitre entre mille. Rose vient se mette à sa droite, elle regarde tour à tour le soleil et Scorpius d'un œil interrogateur. Elle est jolie, pensa-t-il. Avec ses cheveux grenat qui lui recouvrent le dos et ses taches de rousseur. Et son regard plein de questions étouffées.

— Au moins si j'étais aveugle, je ne verrai plus Albus et son air de crétin.  
— Oui, mais tu l'entendrais toujours.

Il rit et, pendant un moment, il oublie pourquoi il est là, pourquoi il était si remonté ce soir. Elle a ce don, Rose, de le distraire, de l'éloigner de sa mauvaise humeur. Ou bien, elle sait simplement comment le manipuler. Mais, même si au fond de lui, il sait que c'est ça, il nie devant elle et continue à rire. Elle s'assoit sur le sable, il l'imite, ils restent un moment à observer l'horizon orangé. A ce moment-là, ils sont adultes, un couple d'adultes qui regardent le coucher du soleil. Maitres de leurs actes, réfléchis et responsables. Scorpius ne veut pas briser le silence et les ramener à la triste réalité. Celle où ils ne sont que des gamins. Où ils font des choses stupides et les regrettent aussitôt. Alors il reste muet, et elle aussi. Ils s'enferment dans leur douce illusion, sourient, dessinent dans le sable.

— On aurait du partir juste tous les deux, lâche-t-il en dessinant ce qui ressemblait à une caricature d'Albus.

Rose est calme lorsqu'elle aperçoit enfin la silhouette debout devant la mer. Elle savait qu'il n'irait pas bien loin. Elle prend sont temps pour le rejoindre, laisse le temps à la plage de se vider, laisse le temps à Scorpius de sa calmer. Elle arrive enfin derrière lui, l'apostrophe d'une phrase des plus inutiles, essaye de le faire rire. Elle obtient ce qu'elle veut, comme toujours : il sourit. Le poids de la culpabilité semble s'alléger sur ses épaules, Rose est heureuse de le voir plus insouciant. Ils étaient venus ici pour ça, après tout.

Mais bien sur, il a besoin de tout gâcher. D'une phrase simple pourtant chargée de sous entendus, il lui dit qu'ils auraient du partir en vacances sans Albus. Elle soupire et fait mine de s'intéresser à un vendeur de glace qui passait.

— Non, on devrait seulement réfléchir un peu plus avant de faire des conneries, corrige-t-elle. Et… nous deux, sans Albus, ça ne le ferait pas.  
— Je sais.

Il essaye d'être cassant mais elle aperçoit la lueur étrange qui apparait dans ses yeux quand elle le repousse. Une lueur à mi chemin entre la tristesse et l'espoir, indéfinissable. Elle préfère faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas voir. Mais elle a de la peine pour lui, elle voudrait qu'il arrête d'espérer des choses stupides, qu'ils soient amis comme avant. Sans ambigüité.

Soudain, il prend sa main dans la sienne. Rose essaye de la retirer mais il la serre un peu plus fort et lui demande :

— On peut rester comme ça ? Juste un moment.

Elle reste silencieuse quelques minutes, cède enfin. Ils commencent à discuter de tout et de rien, elle tente de le faire rire, encore. Elle préfère son rire, même s'il est forcé parfois, à son regard saturé d'espoirs vains. Ou à ses regrets.

Il fait presque nuit quand Albus trouve Rose et Scorpius sur la plage. Il a fait le tour de la ville deux fois, cherché pendant plus d'une demi-heure du côté de la côte ; il est épuisé et de mauvais poil. Ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable n'arrangent rien à son moral et lorsqu'il arrive finalement à hauteur de ses deux amis, il ne peut s'empêcher de mettre un coup de pied dans le dos de Scorpius.

— Ca fait je ne sais combien de temps que je te cherche, ducon !

Il remarque que lui et Rose se tiennent par la main ; ils se séparent rapidement et détournent le regard, gênés. Albus se demande s'il doit se moquer d'eux puis se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment. Ce soir, ils doivent restés unis. Il s'assoit, prenant bien garde à se placer entre eux.

— On rentre à l'auberge ? demande-t-il, vite lassé par le coucher de soleil.  
— Allez-y, je vous rejoins.  
— Scorp', arrête de t'en vouloir ! Ce qui est fait est fait.

Scorpius lui jette un regard noir et il s'en veut d'avoir parlé si avec tant de désinvolture.

— On a merdé, oui, continue-t-il après une courte pause. Et alors ? Ça aurait pu être pire.  
— J'ai merdé, pas vous. Et oui, comme tu le dis si ben, ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu mourir. J'aurais pu tuer quelqu'un !

Les cousins restes muets durant plusieurs minutes. Le soleil a disparu, une bande orangée se dessine à présent sur l'horizon. Le temps est parfait, pense Albus. En fait, les vacances auraient été parfaites, sans cet accident. Mais les choses se sont passées ainsi. Ils ont rencontrés ce Jake à l'auberge avec qui ils se sont disputés. Ils lui ont fait une petite blague qui avait dégénéré. Et maintenant, cet abruti est à l'hôpital, après avoir frôlé la mort de peu. Oui, ils ont merdé, tous les trois. Oui, c'est Scorpius qui a eu l'idée mais ça n'en fait pas pour autant le seul coupable. Ils sont bien trois à avoir tendu ce piège à Jake.

— Ils ne peuvent pas remonter jusqu'à nous, se défend Rose. Et ça va aller pour Jake. T'as vu la taille du gars ? Il aurait fallu de quelque chose beaucoup plus puissant qu'un Feudeymon pour arriver à le tuer.

Albus aperçoit sa cousine esquisser un geste furtif, puis se raviser. Il grogne, plus fort qu'il ne l'a prévu si bien que les deux autres lui lancent à regard perplexe. Il les ignore et se renfrogne un peu plus. Depuis deux ans, quelque chose a changé dans leur groupe à cause des sentiments de Scorpius. C'est infime, peut être, et la plupart du temps, ils ne rendent même pas compte. Mais les regards ont changé, certains mots deviennent lourds de sens, et peu à peu, Rose et Scorpius s'éloignent. Albus s'en est toujours douté, au fond. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'à cause de ça un jour, leur amitié prendra fin.

Distrait, il regarde au loin, dans l'eau, une bouée flotte et lui donne une idée. Alors, il se lève et commence à enlevé son short.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Scorpius.  
— J'ai oublié de vous dire que je n'ai pu dégoter que deux billets de retour.  
— Quoi ? s'exclama Rose, furieuse.  
— Si je vous l'avais dit, vous ne serez jamais venus.

Il croise le regard de Scorpius qui commence à comprendre la situation. Il se lève et se met aussi à se déshabiller.

— Mais t'es complètement stupide mon pauvre ! Et comment on fait pour rentrer maintenant ? Et, merde, pourquoi vous enlevez vos vêtements ?

Les garçons rirent, ce qui eu le don de mettre Rose hors d'elle-même.

— Le dernier qui arrive à la bouée se démerde pour rentrer, lui explique Albus.

Lui et Scorpius courent jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit assez profonde pour plonger. Derrière eux, ils entendent Rose les insulter de tous les noms. Mais comme ils s'y attendent, elle les rejoint, tout habillée, les dépasse même. Albus les laisse arriver en premier à la bouée, de toute manière il a bien trois billets de train. Il sourit en le voyant s'amuser. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de regrets dans les yeux de Scorpius, Jake est oublié, ne serait-ce qu'un moment. Lui et Rose s'éclaboussent et jouent dans l'eau comme des enfants. Aucun des deux n'est gêné. Ils sont comme avant.

Ils reviennent sur la plage. Albus fait semblant d'être vexé par leurs railleries, il prétend avoir été ralenti par des algues. Ils se laissent tomber lourdement sur le sable, trempés. Il prend bien soin de se positionner une de plus entre eux. Il n'aime pas être de côté, il faut qu'il soit au centre. Et il est certain que ça ne gêne ni Rose, ni Scorpius. Car il est et sera toujours le noyau de leur groupe. Celui autour duquel toute leur groupe, leur histoire gravite. Tenant de chaque côté ses meilleurs amis, il regarde le ciel s'assombrir, l'horizon s'effacer. Il est le lien entre les deux, il le sait et tant qu'il sera là, ils resteraient amis.

Il entend Scorpius soupirer doucement, il entrevoit de nouveau la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il lui donne un coup sur l'épaule et lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne devait plus y penser. Demain, ils iront rendre visite à Jake mais ce soir ils se peuvent se contenter d'être des gamins sans morale.

Un jour, ils grandiront. Ils deviendront aussi responsables et ennuyants que leurs parents. Mais ce jour n'est pas pour tout de suite. Aujourd'hui, ils sont encore jeunes et cons.


End file.
